Fluid flow control assemblies of the prior art generally comprise two or more components. The components, as many as six or more, are pieced together in series. The assemblies require many joints, usually threaded, and usually have relatively long lengths. These are major drawbacks of the prior art assemblies because the more threaded joints a device has, the longer it takes to install the device and the higher the risks of leaks occurring in the device. In addition, the longer the length of a device, the more installation room it requires.